another ordinary day for the celestial mage, an fairy tail story
by Thepurpleeclipse
Summary: Lucy has had problems with calling up the gates of her friends and feels stronger? with natsu around it makes her feel really nervous and scared...what's happening to natsu's girl?
1. pain, nervous, love?

**Hey guys x another new story for you lot, the other story on this failed miserable so I'm expecting some good reviews on his one okay x**

* * *

It started out as another day for the Mage while the sun shone brightly in the sky sharpening it's touch through the window glimmering upon the girls pink soft quilt where she lay;That was celestial Mage Lucy. She just got from a hard days of work earning herself 100,000,000 jewels defeating another boss on another mission.

but one thing that Lucy couldn't get over was the fact of her dreaming every night and thinking about everyday of a particular pink haired boy A fire dragon who was raised by his fire dragon father, igneel, who taught him powers and gave him his scarf just a day before he went disappearing. That fire breather boy was natsu dragneel, the lad who showed lucy fairy tail and helped her make her dreams come true...well

at least she thought so..

"QUIT FIGHTING YOU LOT" yet again the whole guild was full of ruckus with the wooden chairs thrown about, the tables lobbed onto each person who was in it's way. Lucy tried getting them to calm down since she was almost hit a couple of times. But ever since she joined she felt a bit stronger when opening the gates to Aquarius, Scorpio, cancer...you get what I mean, all them lot.

when she opens the gate to any of her guardians she feels a slight pain in her chest making her mind go blurry, but she didn't take no notice of it and thought that it was just chest pains from getting throw about a lot when fighting.

"LUCE WATCH OUT!" a man shouted above their voice as the girl turned her head 'eh?' Mira started running towards Lucy but someone got to her before she could

'smash!' a chair was thrown accidentally her way when natsu grabbed her and swiftly took her away from the collision "who threw that chair!" he gave a glare towards the lot as mira-jane gasped at the moment until she saw lucy blushing a bit darting her eyes away from natsu 'huh?' mira smiled as she looked at the reaction shown, she frowned a bit.

"n-natsu, I-it doesn't matter okai, im fine" lucy tried getting down when natsu shook his head and stuttered blushing. Mira smiled as she folded her arms looking at the two as she glanced at the guys who was sweat dropped while looking to a guy with spiky hair and a tattoo on his face who was just shook with fear seeing the fire in natsus eyes.

"o-oh, y-y-yeah right" he placed the light girl back onto her feet as she nearly tripped feeling her legs go jelly, she sat herself down on the stool next to Mira who was just giving the face that said 'i know what's going on here...' With a smirk. Lucy just blushed as she crossed her arms and turned sideways

"I know what your thinking, and I tell you...we are not like that" natsu looked back with a hint of sadness in his eyes as lucy blushed once again at his appealing figure shine in the sunlight which made her heart do flips and breathing heavy. Mira noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder

"you okay Luce" she asked worryingly, looking at her uptight physique. Natsu walked over and held his hand to place it on her face which made her slap it away, natsu leant back in shock of the impact...but who was more shocked was lucy who just gasped and moved the guys out of the way and ran out from the door trying to get through the ruckus of the crowd getting bumped into each and everyone of them.

"lucy!" Mira shouted shocked at her actions. Lucy just ignored them as a dark shade of grey shone itself upon natsus eyes as he ran after her 'what the hell was that...I feel like I'm going to faint...' lucy thought hysterically as she felt her pain in her chest once again as she clasped her hand on her chest until all she saw was complete darkness. she nearly got tot the door when someone crashed into her making her fall backwards letting her strength go...she suddenly felt weak like a thin piece of string which snapped.

'yep...I was right' before Lucy could reach the door she was already out cold with her frail body falling to the ground slowly until a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her small figure. he shook her a bit "Lucy, you okay" natsu spoke a bit loud making the crowd turn his way.

"stand back natsu lad..." master makarov walked in all small and high "she will be okay...she just might of been hungry and didn't eat that's all" natsu looked at him with a face full of worry as he glanced back down to stare at Lucy's sleeping face, it made him blush quite calmly. without thinking he held her petite body close to his 'I don't believe that...not with the way she looked back there, I wonder what was wrong with her anyway'.

'will she be okay'


	2. poison?

**quite likes the reviews x thanks guys ^-^ make sure u say if I don't put any caps or anything like that so I know I can make better stories for all of you**

* * *

the birds chirped silently as lucy lay sleeping on the comfy bed. it was a bed you could lie on all day everyday. 'ughhh...mahn...what happened' lucy thought silently as she stretched her legs out and her arms, she felt so relaxed...well she was until she heard there loud bangs and comments thrown across eachother like babbling idiots talking just for the sake of it.

"im going in there!" 'eh?'

"natsu like I said stop worring so much, she just has some chest pains-"

'master Makarov?...what the-' lucy thought to herself

"i wanna see her!" lucy sat up and rubbed her head noticing something white on her chest, it was a neatly wrapped bandage which she poked at, she looked underneath her aid and saw purple..she instantly went wide eyes as she felt a pinching pain on her chest again and held it again moaning slightly which made the group outside stop talking, and natsu going-

"eh, Luce!" The door instantly flew open to natsu who just looked up an down blushing as he went. Lucy frowned at him and looked to where he was looking and instantly blushed really hard covering herself and throwing the pillow at the red faced fire breather. It went into his face while master makarov slammed the door punching him in the head leaving a large lumpen his head. Lucy covered herself while letting them in again with makarov smiling fakly and natsu on the floor crossing his arms with a pinkish bump on his head where he was hit for piercing on the Mage.

"I'm truly sorry about that Luce" lucy just giggled as she smiled

"it's..o-okay" lucy spoke a bit hurt yet again in the chest while she held her bandages and groaned "these bandages...these..." Lucy felt irritated, the bandages were too tight and were hurting her so she grabbed the silky smooth bandage nearest to her face and yanked it off. She obviously didn't care who was watching she did it just so the pain would stop, erza instantly covered her up as she glared at the guys to look away from the half naked girl "these ...things..are k-killing m-m-me" lucy said while taking deep breaths.

"lucy, cover yourself up" Ezra looked just a glance behind her and looked back, her face shone with shock as she turned back around and saw the purple circular spot on her chest "oh my god!" erza shouted as she clasped her hand around her mouth. It was like she saw it before...

"what!, its there something wrong!"natsu yelled as he ran over but the get the glare to stay back "what's..."natsu started but Ezra sadly gave the saddest look

'What the hell is going on?' Lucy thought as she felt wheezy again the pain on her chest gradually grew every hour...

Ezra coughed and cleared her chest as she calmly said "we...have a bit of a problem"

* * *

_**in the recovery room**_

lucy had dressed up as she was just full of uncertainty..."I...I have poison in me...the fu-,how!" She yelled at erza, she tried sitting up fully but it hurt to try

"when you three went on a mission...what mission was it exactly?" lucy frowned and looked at the white sheets of the bed

"we had to save these villagers from a snake which was stealing these women and...well...lets say he needed offspring" natsu explained as he stood near the door rubbing his sore. erza walked around lucys bed holding her hand up to her mouth as if she was thinking.

"the snake...was he red..." she asked looking petrified as if she had seen a ghost

"yeah" lucy spoke up. erza gave a sad face while master Makarov got angry

"what is this all about!-" he was interrupted

"did you in anyway touch him?" erza asked yet again

lucy thought back to when it all happened. it came back like it as a never forgetting nightmare

_**flashback**_

it was screaming with snow and hail. the wind was picking up as lucy held her keys in her hand deciding on who to bring up to fight off this next guy who was coming at her with a knife like sword held to his side like a ninja. natsu and happy were over the other side of the snow village looking for the girls and the python who needed to be taught a lesson so he was off finding him.

the dudes that were the pythons helpers were held off and knocked out so lucy went to find the two and help until a wall gave way and the pythons front brushed against lucys chest, at first it didn't hurt so she brushed it off while calling up her friends from the other world and faught

**_end of flashback_**

"he only brushed up against me...so..how come natsu was not poisoned, he right punched that snake a couple of times...how is he different" lucy asked getting more frustrated feeling another sting spark in her chest making her crouch over in pain

"lucy!" natsu came over to hold her back and rub it gently "whats the cure..." he asked angrily glaring at erza for once nt caring if he gets lamped and beaten up

"the reason why you natsu..aren't infected is because your made of fire...fire is the cure" the guys sat in silence for a second before nastu stood and shouted above his voice

"IM NOT BURNING LUCY!"

"YOU DONT NEED TO!" erza screamed making natsu frown. Erza slapped her hand over her forehead and looked down "the only way to get her cured is to find a way to get fire into her to burn off the poison" lucy gaped and breathed in deep breaths

"J-just do anything...anything to get rid of this pain "


	3. An idea of just what's going on!

**sorry for the late updates, school course work n all needed to be done, sorry, enjoy this chapter anyways ^~^ *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･***

* * *

Ezra saw this once before with a recent friend who literally burned herself just to rid the poison of the exact same dragon, but she permanently burnt herself and died while recovering. So Ezra knew the fire was the only way of ridding the substance but the thing is she didn't know what type of fire was needed.

she thought that natsu has a sort of power to burn the inside of lucy but not to kill her, natsu a fire could save lucy before she is fully infected and who knows, lucy could completely be killed.

"lucy needs to stay in bed and rest, she won't move from that bed, the worst thing is for her to be took of be lost somewhere we can't find her" Master Makarov suggested as he sighed crossing his arms the usual way he does. The three looked his way looking down in defeat.

"sure..." Erza replied walking out from the door.

"can I stay here with lucy for a moment pops" natsu offered looking at him seriously

Master Makarov nodded in contempt closing the door leaving lucy and him alone "well, this sucks...hehe" lucy spoke making conversation

"it's sucks more for me you know" natsu said placing his forehead on the side of the bed. Lucy smiled placing her hand on his head rustling his pink hair around feeling it's soft silly locks run between her fingers.

"why so?" She asked.

"because I usually am able to save you straight away, but this time I have no clue...it hurts" natsu answered lifting his head up to give a serious face. This made lucy blush slightly with a tinge of pink. She gave a nervous smile

"d-don't sorry, well sort something out...oka-ahh!" The pain of burning stopped lucy talking and made natsu jump in worry.

"l-lucy are you okai!, what's-shit!" While natsu was standing up he accidentally slipped forward and fell ontop of lucy quickly pushing himself up so he wouldn't crush the delicate girl below. The position they were both in seemed to create an awqward situation.

Natsu looked below at lucy with tinged cheeks. Lucy looked back up at him red flushed to the face. The pain earlier that lucy felt had somehow disappeared, and it made lucy wonder why, but the one thought that she had in her mind took over the other thoughts 'his face is so close!' Since lucy likes natsu it would be the right way to react, I mean her crush has his face centimetres away from hers, she would be lucky as to have not kissed him right at this moment. His hands were pinned beside her head on the pillow so he was hovering above lucy, he didn't realise the pulsing feeling in his chest making him dizzy and nervous, even shaky to the fingers.

Natsu wondered why he felt this, not even lisianna made him feel as nervous as this, even have his heart racing to the point to where she thought it couldn't beat no more. Below he literally felt the same coming from heart was beating fast too. Lucy's hands were held above her chest in a defend emotion but a weak way. Her hair was scattered around and her top has been lifted slightly upwards.

natsu definitely had a strong reaction in his heart, he didn't know why but his heart was smashing repeatedly against his chest hearing the same loud thumping sound match Lucy's . He couldn't explain why, he couldn't sum up how but all he knew was this girl has a strong pull on him that's for sure.

"n-n...natsu?.." Lucy gaped out pulling her arms up slowly to place them on his chest feeling the kicks of his chest. This made lucy confused and ask loads of questions in her mind.

'how come he's getting so flustered?!, he doesn't act nervous around me in the usual way so...so why is his heart aching just like mine?...' Before lucy could know it natsus face came to close their foreheads and noses were touching 'woah!, hang on!' Just as lucy realised it she forced the pink haired man off of her.

"Uwah!" With that he slipped of the side of the bed and fell to the floor holding his head looking up at lucy"What the hell was you doing!" Lucy gave a face of disgust

"what am I doing?!, I should be the one asking you that!" Natsu was taken back as he covered his mouth and blushed slightly. He shook his head and stood back up going towards the door.

"I see your okay then" he cockily said before exiting the room leaving lucy stammered and shocked at his words. She had her hand held out for a moment to stop him from going but the door had already shut in a sharp slam.

"na..." She began speaking before feeling the stinging pain again. She held in her cry to not .worry the others. Shes going to be fine. She will be fine...if only she had the cure. Lucy once again moved her hand to her chest to try and soothe her pain. But instead it only made it worse.

not she couldn't hold it in "ahnn" she murmured lying back down on the bed arching her back upwards. As much as she wanted to remove the cloth she knew she can't just strip naked and show her bare skin to the people that might walk in.

A tear came in her eye trickling down 'natsu...' As soon as that thought came into mind the burn died down a bit. This amazed her "huh?..." She breathed out as she looked down.

'is...is thinking of natsu stopping...stopping he stabbing sensation in my heart?' She pondered to herself 'Erza did say that I need fire to cure this poison, so...is this the cure I need?, do I need natsu to get rid of this horrid disaster?...or maybe we just need to go back to the same snake and ask him for the cure ourselves'

lucy summed up some ideas she never knew she could assume, even though she wasn't the type to plan something which could actually work. Now all she needs to do is share her proposition.


	4. Natsu? Helpless inside?

**enough with the little notes, let's just roll on with the story!**

**lucy: hey, why am I the one that's gonna die in the story?!**

**me: -_- just a dream I had...it made me think of this and so I wrote it...**

**natsu: 0-0 wait...LUCY'S GONNA DIE!**

**lucy: ... u only just heard that?...**

**me:...(-｡-;) so much drama...**

* * *

It was finally time for lucy to be released from the bed. After all the doctors researched what lucy was struck by and what dragon it specifically was. They went all the way in the deepest part of the guild and looked for the book of dragons and in this big journals filled with all sorts of death threatening poisons.

But it was no use. No book they looked in gave them what information they needed. So the only solution was to travel and search for a specific book or journal they need to require if they were to save Lucy's life.

"damnit!" natsu cried out as he threw an old book onto the floor in anger. its already been 3 days and he's already started to worry sick about lucy. but not only he has been up the wall in frustration. He's been helpless. trapped!

since the incident that happened between him and the celestial Mage, he's been up the wall with thoughts wondering what this feeling he had was. He only just realised this as soon as their bodies collided between eachother.

this was completely new for the poor fire dragon. All the could think to do was side step it and brush the feeling off his shoulders. It's not that he didn't care about them at all, It was just they were starting to go out of control.

"lucy! You shouldn't be out of bed for gods sake!" A distant shout called out from upstairs. Natsu raised his head in concern and whisked his legs up to leg it up the stairs like the speed of lightning. He threw the door open with a slam and spun his head from one side to another like an eagle. Once the sight of lucy came in to his vision his heart made leaps and his legs quivered.

"I told you guys I'm fine, I'm serious!" Lucy said in attempt to calm the guys down. Lucy gave out a wake smile placing her hands up as she leant on the banister going downstairs where grey, mirajane, Erza, master macarov and natsu stood watching her. Mira Jane held lucy up by her arm trying to get her back to bed.

A dark shade of black covered natsus eyes, he gripped his fists tightly. The fear and worry he had over lucy was incredible.

"Lucy, please just go back to bed...your not fit to be out yet" Mira Jane spoke to her as lucy tried pushing her off

"Mira I'm fine, I need some air that's all" lucy spoke to her giving her the look which shocked Mira. Mira sighed and lowered her head in defeat. As soon as Mira let lucy go a pink haired boy whisked the blonde girl in his arms as shot her back to her room.

"n-natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed kicking her legs as she tried pushing natsu off of her in a frantic movement. Lucy was bewildered by his grasp on her dying body which now has started to turn a slight tinge of purple.

"no!" Natsu shouted shutting lucy in shock. Lucy had never had natsu speak to her like that. It was new. Just as natsu said that he placed her gently back on the bed she was recovering in.

"look...lucy...your already sick enough...do you want to make the poison spread faster?" Natsu asked her as he looked at her with his eyes. But these eyes weren't any normal eyes. His eyes were full of anger and helplessness. Those eyes of his brought lucy to cower before him in defeat but she wasn't going to give up so soon.

Natsu hung his head low as he sighed in frustration. This kicked lucy off into a breakdown of yelling.

"w-wha-natsu! Don't just grab me like that, I can take care of myself for fucks sake!" Lucy grasped natsus shoulder. Slowly natsu brung his head up "why can't I just stand on my..." Lucy stopped mid sentence as her eyes were caught with natsus. But that wasn't the reason why she couldn't speak further.

natsus face had a hold on her speech. His face which was scrunched up in a face of worry shook lucy off of her feet. Her legs shuddered and her fists clenched as her eyes widened in shock.

natsu opened his mouth to speak in a way which made Lucy's heart stop.

"go ahead and kill yourself..." Lucy couldn't blink. His words tried through her mind like a broken DVD player which played the same sentence over and over again.

with that natsu left the room and the girl who couldn't move.

"n...natsu?" Inside of lucy her body shattered. She couldn't express just what those words said to her made her feel.

die?...


End file.
